Jan 1996 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Using Brittany's money, and the funds of others in the Sept, Oaken and Brittany managed to purchase the grounds around the caern for a whopping $485 million. Katrina Durant of St. Claire Bank and Trust took the area nearest the highway at $60 million, and Sandrego Enterprises took the third portion, a large chunk of the bawn, for $400 million. If questioned about the Caern, it's officially under the name "Precision Products, Inc." * A man with Blue Sky Logging named Sean Conneff freaked in the middle of the auction, killing one person, and running out when Anne used a Call of the Wyrm outside. There he fought, and defeated several Garou, proving Fomori powers, and escaped. This Fomori caused damage in the city, breaking a building and standing off a number of Garou there, including members of Blackwatch and Urban Infestation. Rumors are that the Fomori is father to Kate Conneff -- Chaser. This gave Crossing special dominion, and they sought to take it on The took him on when he was burning a house in St. Claire. He through Chaser through a tree, his skin was hard to break, and they could not reach his organs or break his bones. The pack fox-frenzied and fled. The Fomori is still on the loose. * Something funky occured in the mountain bowl, when an Earth elemental made a mark on the ground (a glyph visible in the umbra), and then deposited a large mound of rubble on top of it. A similar mark was found on the Lonely hilltop, and weird magely things have been happening in the city, including an air elemental just sitting in the Harbor park umbra. * Oaken spreads the word through the Galliard network that he is announcing a contest: 'I have a war-fetish, a Wendigo spirit capable of turning any icicle into a cold spear, magically sharpand fierce. As I do not wield a spear well, and have little in common with Wendigo, it seems fit that I pass this to another more deserving. Let all who think they are worthy of this (including those of you who would rather see the spirit freed) strive over the next two weeks to please Magpie, Cougar, Buffalo and Wendigo; whoever finds the most favor in the eyes of these four may claim it as their own.' CITY * Rumors got started that the Bone Gnawers were starting an independant Sept, and that Echen was going to send the next Revel out against them. Inquiries to Elizabeth and any Galliards that believe her will say that neither of these things are true, but rumors have a life of their own. * A Weaver-tainted being called the Red Man has been thickening the Umbra of the City and Kent Crossing, rendering nearly impassible. Thanks to the actions of Urban Infestation, this being was tracked to its citadel. A group of city types are going to go in and take it on, led by Pete Barlow. * There was a police raid on the factory. Fortunately, the Gnawers were informed, and managed to get out in time, but there is still some speculation as to who called the raid on the place in the beginning. Of course, considering the traffic there of late, it would be surprising if no one did, either. * The wife and daugher of a pro-development City Councilman (McLean) were gruesomely raped and crucified. Pro Earth messages scrawled at the scene would possibly incriminate Garou, though we hope that it was one of our opponents trying to stir up distrust. * The St. Claire Bank and Trust has begun work on clearing out part of its newly purchased land near the wheel. Work is progressing slowly, and currently the only signs of activity is a new dirt road that cuts through much of the land. * Someone has diverted the milk that has not been drunk at the end of the school drive towards the lower downtown area, in particular to the Bone Gnawers. And a large number of good shoes of all types are available to the area homeless. PEOPLE * Sepdet travelled to Egypt following her brother's death. She returned, then left again. Now that she's back, she's got this eye shaped scar in her chest, and people are saying she's the Harbinger, or some other similar weird Strider thing like that. * Anne was exiled for a month for hitting Dylan when he tried to prevent her from teaching a Stargazer cub. She will be permitted to return in all good graces at the end of that time. * Edwin was exiled from the Silver Fang tribe for being offensive. He's renounced pack and tribe and caern anyway. He will be permited to return when Buffalo, Magpie, and Falcon have been appeased. Brittany is the alpha of the Silver Fangs, following the deaths of Justice and Thorn. * Cyllan's ostracism was completed peacefully, and she is now being taught by Anubis. * Kosh, Alex, and Carl did a rite of cleansing on Thena, purging a bane that had possessed her. * Something is rumored to be 'wrong' with the Stargazer elder, and the first person who spots him who can is asked to check him for Wyrm Taint. And not catch his gaze, if possible. :) Given his propensity to roam, it may be a while before he's spotted. * Megan has succeeded in killing Strengthbringer, once Clotho, and suffered serious injuries in the attempt. This officially repays her debt for her endangerment of the Veil and fulfills her sentence. * The Sept Alpha has lately begun spending a few hours each day in the northmost part of town, on the SCCU campus, or in the Bawn, leaving scraps (and, oftentimes, more) for the ravens and crows. This generally takes place in the late afternoon or early evening. Some people may think he's crazy, but we're used to it. PACKS * A new pack, Whispers on the Wind, has formed. It is led by Sepdet, and its members are: Sepdet, Paul, Dylan, Joseph, Shattered-Moon, and WayFinder. Apparently, they look to follow the wind, or some other wierd Theurge thing like that. :) * Urban Infestation took out two lone Black Spiral Dancers in the scab. Their presence is worrisome, but the Gnawers handled it all right. They had killed a couple of innocent humans. CHALLENGES * Mac has returned from his travels, challenged Pete for rank, and won with flying colors. Category:Caern Convo